Adventure (And other assorted Zelda poems)
by Daisy Bokoblin
Summary: A collection of poems for my favorite video game series, the Legend of Zelda! Hope you enjoy!
1. Adventure

Twilight shadows

Sweeping gales

When lands are in danger

Then comes the tale

Of the young boy

Who saves all

At his hand

The evil will fall

Always silent

Ready to fight

For his land

Restoring light

Adventure awaits

Something you don't want to miss

But first;

It's dangerous to go alone, take this!

* * *

**AN - OK, so this was going to just be one poem, but if I get enough reviews asking for more Legend of Zelda poetry, I just might do more! This was actually the result of boredom, and I thought other people might enjoy it, so I hope I was right! :)**


	2. Timeline

Listen as I tell the tale

Marvel as my song I wail

Of the tale of the land you now know

Of how Hyrule came to rest below...

* * *

Hearken, my fiery arms doth blaze

Witness this wonderful world we raise

Us sisters blow upon the lands

Wonder at the work of the goddess' hands

An evil lurks on our blessed land

Hungers for the Gold made by our hands

And so we call our peoples forth

To protect the blessed power of the Triforce

An epic fight of the ages takes place

An inhuman beast, an inhuman face

And our hero, wielding evil's bane

Falls upon this blood-red plain

Rise! The land takes to the skies

Despair, the chosen hero dies

Watch the Master Sword rise with the land

Our sister's life taken by her own hands

But as she died, she placed a gift

For her and the hero, it goes like this

"When the land needs a savior from hate

You and I will return, both reincarnate."

Now birds fly through our heavenly skies

And the people haven't forgotten the goddess who died

But the evil below is stirring again

And the hero of skies must save his best friend

The demon of the sword is lurking below

The spirit of the blade is here to show

The hero how to walk the path

Set before him many years past

And now Demise falls to hero's blade

Writhing, crying out in his pain

His dark, demonic sword falls away

The hero of skies has saved his maid

And the land becomes one once more

The time has come to shut the door

Between the time of present and past

As the peoples pray this peace will last

But it is not so, for after many years

The evil is reborn, the people cry tears

Of loss and despair, they need someone's might

And it will come by the hero's light

This cycle continues, rages on

Never ceasing, never ending, gone on so long

My sisters and I have had enough

The evils are there, shedding innocent blood

And so we decide on drastic measures

Tell our people to flee, to take cover

And so our peoples, our warning they heed

They run as the lands are swallowed by sea

* * *

**AN - If you couldn't tell who was narrating, play more Legend of Zelda. XD Just kidding, but if you can't, go back to the lines where it talks of the narrator's "fiery arms" and how they have sisters... ****If you still can't tell, it was Din narrating XD**

**Also, parts of this were based on the Skyward Sword manga, so if you didn't understand bits of this, that's probably why! XD**

**And the line break in the beginning was on purpose, because she began "telling her tale", and this was supposed to be a telling of how the Wind Waker timeline came around, I know it wasn't fully accurate, but I think it's better this way!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed on my first poem, _Adventure_! It means a lot to me! And thanks to Cucco Tetrazzini for giving me some constructive criticism, but I am not going to be editing any poems I post (unless there are some special cases), but rather taking the criticism and using it to make my new poems better!**

**Now that that's out of the way, I just wanted to say that I will most likely be posting more poetry on here, so be on the lookout! (or fave and follow XD) Thanks, and this should be the only really long Author's Note I'll be writing on here, sorry about how lengthy this is!**


	3. Lost Souls

_Clip clop, clip clop._

The wind,

the breeze,

the freedom.

Yet you can't properly enjoy this

bliss.

You must push

push

push

against the pain she left you with.

It hurts, doesn't it?

Why?

You can't help but wonder:

Why?

You went through everything together;

You went through so much _pain _together.

And she forgot.

Or did she?

It seemed so.

Why else would she

flit and float

and leave you;

discard you.

Like a bug, you were

not worth her time

or effort.

But you can't help yourself,

so you

search.

_Clip clop. _

_Clip clop._

The muffled peace,

the swallowing darkness

of these trees of the lost

souls.

Where are you?

You slowly

surely

realize:

You just may be

a lost soul

as well.

And then you hear

the melodic, lilting voice of

one who sounds like one

you once

knew,

"You've met with a terrible fate,

haven't you?"

* * *

**AN - My weird attempt at free verse. This is basically a dumping ground for my random Zelda poetry ideas, so there is no set updating schedule. I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, reviews are always appreciated! Also thanks to my first follower, SkyKly! You made me so happy! :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
